Spray gun manifold assemblies that include a plurality of laterally spaced spray guns supported in a row for discharging an elongated spray pattern are known. One application for such manifolds is coating machines for use in coating food and pharmaceutical products. In such applications, a particular coating machine can be used to coat products having a variety of different shapes and sizes. The number of products that must be coated can also vary. Based on the size, shape or number of products being coated, it may be desirable to adjust the positioning of the spray gun manifold in order to ensure that the products are properly coated and to minimize wasteful overspray that does not contact the products being coated. While some spray gun manifolds are mounted in such a manner that their position can be adjusted, their adjustability can be limited to a narrow range. Additionally, the known mounting arrangements are not particularly adaptable to different applications and products. Another drawback with the known mounting arrangements is that they are very difficult to clean.